crappy_incrementalfandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
After you prestige, you gain mana. This mana can be spent on spells, a new section that appears above your buildings. The spells available are listed: Mana Stone These are the source of your mana. Each provides one mana and they are kept on prestige. Mana Refinery Cost: 1 mana per 1,000 refined mana Effect: This spell lets you refine spare mana into refined mana. Each mana used generates 1000 refined mana and will be gone until next prestige. Having 100 refined mana enables the instantaneous gain ("warp") of a small amount of resources. Upgrades: None. Greed Cost: 2 mana Effect: Doubles net money and gold gains. Please see the (non) bug associated with it. Upgrades: None. Thaumaturgic Converter Cost: 3 Mana per 1 energy Effect: This spell converts mana to energy at an adjustable rate. Upgrades: None Market Portal Cost: 6 mana Effect: This spell makes trades periodically show up in the upgrades list. The more unused mana you have available the better the trades are. Upgrades: Arcane Portals, Mystic Portals Boost Cost: 25 mana Effect: Gives 25 money, 50 stone, 50 wood, 5 iron ore, and .5 oil per second. Upgrades: None Time rewind Cost: Costs 40 mana, 30 mana with upgrade Effect: Time passes twice as fast. Note that it does not make events appear faster. Upgrades: Time Removal Manufacturing Cost: 50 mana. Effect: Allows production of some resources. Produces one of the following while active: # Uses 50 stone per second and produces 10 iron per second. # Produces 75 wood per second. # Uses 10 sand per second and produces 10 glass per second. # Uses 100 iron ore and 30 coal per second and produces 1 steel beam per second. Upgrades: None. Flux Capacitor Cost: 100 Mana Effect: Gain 0.2 time per second. Upgrades: None. Workshop Cost: 200 Mana Effect: Allows manual production of some resources/equipment/items. Resources used for manufacturing are taken when the box to manufacture is pressed. Once the timer completes you will receive the resource/equipment. If you press the button again before the timer expires, the timer will reset and you pay the resource cost again without getting the original item. You can produce the following based upon unlock conditions: Unlocked Initially: # 50 glass from 100 sand in 5s # 25 steel beam from 500 iron and 500 coal in 10s # 50 ink from 50 oil in 10s # 1500 money from 10 gold in 15s Unlocked by adventuring and having workshop turned on: # 1 Machine Part machine part from 10 iron in 2m 30s # 1 Small Laser Small Laser from 1000 iron in 5m # 1 Warp Drive from 15 fuel, 3 machine parts, 1 magic orb in 10 min Unlocked by losing combat once and having workshop turned on: # 1 Cannon from 150k Iron fuel, 100 Uranium, and 150 energy Upgrades: None. Enchanting Table Cost: 500 Mana Effect: Not inertly clear but appears to allow you to produce various results over time, and claims to work like the workshop however produces better results depending on how much of a set resource you have. (needs more information from some one who has 500 Mana!) Options: Being that how much you get is based off how much of a set item you have is, it don't auto complete and you must click on the green bar to claim the item when you are satisfied with how much you have.